


Your Lips and Your Kisses (I'm addicted)

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Like, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Smut, but clothed, im crying, its 4 am omfg, no beta we die like men, suddenly there is a part 2??, suddenly theres feelings???, think thats it? - Freeform, this was supposed to be a oneshot, very soft, very soft wooyoung, wooyoung is shy here, wooyoung is so fucking loud, wooyoung shy bottom is something we all needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: Usually, when it came to embarrassing accidents or unintentional doings with one of the members, Wooyoung would always laugh it off and apologize if he should. But this time, he couldn't find himself to do both. Because, he just kissed the older, on the lips. All Wooyoung knew what to do then is to panic and yeet himself out of there.Or, Wooyoung gay-panicking over accidentally kissing Seonghwa (it was just a peck, basically, but he overreacted).
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm writing this as a one-shot. i swear.

It was yet another day in the life of ATEEZ, with tiring dance practices, and heavy schedules, but instead of spending the night with their own activities, they all decided to have a barbeque night outside. It was mainly Hongjoong's idea for next time but Seonghwa had insisted to do it tonight.

So, here they were, running around the house, preparing all the things needed together.

It was very lively, unlike other nights, with Yunho and Jongho carrying the tables and chairs together all while discussing how many they needed with Hongjoong. Mingi trying so hard to blow the fire in the charcoals to produce ambers with the little help of San (if giving pieces of advice and encouraging Mingi counted as helping).

Poor Mingi who was struggling while San just laughed at him.

Yeosang was in charge to set the tables, bringing all tools and plates and whatnot outside. Seonghwa was in the kitchen, marinating some meat and chicken with the company of Wooyoung, who chose to just sit there and watch because Seonghwa insisted him to.

Of course, Wooyoung couldn't just stay quiet about it.

"Hyung."

Wooyoung called out, his voice began to sound like a whine, but Seonghwa was used to this. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Like, _anything_ , at all?" Wooyoung asked again and Seonghwa gave him the same answer, "No, Wooyoung. I'm sure."

He looked up at Wooyoung who's watching him coating the meat with the sauce he made with interest. "Why don't you go help Yeosang setting up the table? I'm sure he needs your help." Seonghwa suggested but Wooyoung shook his head.

"He got Hongjoong hyung to help him now. Anyway, I wanna help you, Seonghwa hyung."

Seonghwa sighed, knowing how stubborn Wooyoung could get. "Alright, I'm almost finished. You can take this outside and put them on the table near the grill." He instructed the younger. "And if the fire is ready, you can start grilling. I'll come to you in a minute."

Wooyoung took the container with the marinated chicken wings and nodded in return. "Okay!"

He walked outside to where the grill was at and saw Hongjoong already standing there, waiting for the meat. "Are you gonna grill?" Wooyoung asked as he put down the container on the table. The leader nodded, "Yeah, I am. The fire is ready now, by the way. Oh, you should help Yunho make the drinks for us."

"Sure, okay."

Wooyoung could do nothing except following Hongjoong's order even though he wanted to stay by Seonghwa's side and help him. It looked like Hongjoong already chose the role of grilling for the night. Wooyoung pouted as he made his way to Yunho at the table outside. He just wanted himself to be useful to Seonghwa and only him.

Maybe he was just craving for the older's attention. Probably.

He did make tasty orange juice with Yunho, luckily. Plus transferring beers to a glass jar filled with ice cubes. Though Wooyoung didn't notice Yunho mixing a little too much of soju inside because Hongjoong was making his way towards them.

"Wooyoung-ah, Seonghwa called for you." The leader said and was surprised to see Wooyoung almost sprinting towards the grilling station.

"Hyung!"

Seonghwa's shoulders jumped at that but Wooyoung didn't catch it, he was too excited to be there, to help. "Do you want me to do something?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I call you here?" Seonghwa nudged his head towards the fan left by Hongjoong on the table. "Use that to make the fire bigger, but not too hard or the meat will get burnt." He told.

Wooyoung happily did as he was told, glad that he could be useful for the older. "No biggie, hyung."

He fanned the smoke carefully for a while until Seonghwa stopped him. The older moved the fully cooked meat to the plate which Yeosang picked it up later, and felt a cool air hitting his sweaty cheeks and neck. Wooyoung was fanning him with a smile.

"Don't mind me, just cooling you down."

Which Seonghwa giggled at this. "Thanks, Wooyoung. Want a bite?" He gestured to the meat he's holding and the younger's eyes lit up when he nodded.

Wooyoung hummed in satisfaction after Seonghwa fed him a piece of meat. "It tastes so good! Can I have some more?" He asked, opening his mouth already for the treat. Seonghwa chuckled but shook his head gently. "I'm not supposed to give you more. You'll have to wait until all of us get to eat them together."

Wooyoung whined lowly and pouted, showing his puppy eyes, his powerful weapon, and unfortunately, Seonghwa's weakness. Seonghwa always knew he couldn't say no to Wooyoung. "Okay, okay. Here you go." He fed the younger another small piece of meat which Wooyoung gladly chewed on it with a contentment sigh.

"You're the best, hyung. It tastes really good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it first place." Seonghwa chuckled.

Wooyoung wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and watched the older again, clinging his arms around the shoulders this time. He stared at the older then, thinking of giving him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

And he did just that.

Except... it felt kind of odd. Like his lips landed somewhere else. When Wooyoung opened his eyes for a moment, he was greeted with Seonghwa staring at him wide-eyed.

And that was when he realized what he just did.

He _swore_ he was aiming for the older's cheek, not his lips. "Hy-hyung... I–."

Wooyoung stuttered after dropping his arms to his sides, trying to stay calm, but Seonghwa's unreadable gaze towards him made it hard to do so. Usually, when it came to embarrassing accidents or unintentional doings with one of the members, he would always laugh it off and apologize if he should.

But this time, he couldn't find himself to do both. Because, he just kissed the older, on the lips. All Wooyoung knew what to do then is to _panic_ and yeet himself out of there. He felt himself turning around and leave as fast as possible, his legs doing all the work to bring him anywhere but near Seonghwa.

"Oh, hey, Wooyoung."

Yunho greeted him when he found himself back at the table with Hongjoong and Yeosang. Wooyoung could only nod at him and saw Hongjoong hurried himself to help Seonghwa.

Who Wooyoung just left alone.

Because of that incident.

The _kiss_.

Was it really a kiss? It felt like a peck. But of course, Wooyoung refused to believe that. He was busy _panicking._ Okay, maybe he was overreacting a little bit. Thankfully, San called him to join him and Jongho to play arm wrestling, which Wooyoung was so grateful so that he could forget about the small incident.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa was surprised as well, but he handled it better than Wooyoung himself. He snapped out of it when Hongjoong reminded him about the almost burnt sausage, which he saved them in time.

"What happened, Seonghwa? I thought you wanted Wooyoung to help you?" The leader asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm about to finish, by the way." Seonghwa just shrugged, though he couldn't shake off how shocked Wooyoung looked earlier just because their lips met unintentionally. He smiled at that, slightly amused.

The night went on with all of them eating dinner outside. Laughter could also be heard in the night air as they laughed at a joke Yeosang made. They were currently chatting over small things, topics by topics. Wooyoung was so into the conversations that he almost forgot about the kiss earlier.

Hint: _Almost_.

"By the way, Seonghwa hyung. I have a question." Jongho started asking.

"What?"

"How do you feel about Wooyoung always kissing you?" Wooyoung nearly sprayed his coke and looked up to see Jongho gazing at him with a knowing look.

_Did he know?_

"Why that question all of a sudden?" Seonghwa asked, though he looked very relaxed rather than being bothered about it, unlike Wooyoung. When Jongho shrugged, Seonghwa answered, "I'm used to him kissing me, so I don't care much about it."

Yunho snorted. "Hyung, you made it sound so weird." Some of them laughed and Wooyoung joined as well, forcing himself, that is. Thank goodness the place he was sitting at was a bit darker, or else his blush would be visible to everyone, especially Seonghwa.

He wasn't supposed to get this flustered. He wasn't supposed to keep on thinking about the stupid incident, yet the feeling of the older's lips on his — even for a split second, because it was indeed, kind of? a peck — had stuck at the back of his head like a plague.

It had bothered Wooyoung that he needed to excuse himself to go to the toilet, to perhaps get all of his shit together.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror after he washed his face with the cold water. After some deep breaths, Wooyoung left the bathroom and was about to head back outside when he saw Seonghwa standing outside.

"Are you alright?" The older asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Wooyoung lied so easily. However, Seonghwa didn't seem to buy it when he scanned him. "What?"

"You don't look quite fine earlier." Seonghwa pointed out.

Wooyoung looked at his serious expression. "I don't know what you mean..?" He trailed off when his eyes found their way on those lips of Seonghwa's that he tasted prior. He gulped and met the older's eyes again to add, "I'll get going then."

"Is it because of the kiss?"

He stopped dead in his track and reversed to throw an alarmed look at Seonghwa. "Hyung, keep it down." They weren't anyone in the hallways, but Wooyoung just didn't want the others to find out about it because it was... weird?

_It's just a kiss. It was an accident._

Wooyoung realized he wasn't anywhere near professional to handle things like this, it made him feel embarrassed at himself.

"So it is," Seonghwa repeated.

"I- Hyung, it was completely on accident, I swear. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything." Wooyoung ensured with a panicked expression, but Seonghwa looked so very steady. 

Maybe Wooyoung did overreact and that it was actually just a very small matter.

"It's fine, Wooyoung-ah. I'm not mad at you." Seonghwa said.

"Oh, you don't. Great, that's uh- cool. I guess..."

Wooyoung should just leave because there was nothing more to talk about. Seonghwa was fine about it and so was he. Or really, though? Because he found himself glancing up at the older — or more at his lips, which he denied believing that. He might've looked like a total idiot by the way Seonghwa was staring at him.

"What's the matter?"

The younger fiddled with his fingers nervously because, damn it, he did think that he perhaps, _maybe_ want to feel Seonghwa's lips on him again, as a real kiss this time. Was he weird for wanting that? He hoped he's not.

"Wooyoung?"

Seonghwa's voice brought Wooyoung back into reality and he realized that he's been staring at those lips for far too long. "Y-Yes?" He managed a reply. He met Seonghwa's eyes again who looked down at him as a realization struck the older.

"Wait, is it bothering you? Did you... like it?" That caught Wooyoung off guard.

"What? Not at all! Um– No." Wooyoung tried shaking his head no, in which, he failed miserably. He's losing his shit again in front of Seonghwa, just because of that stupid incident.

"Then why do you keep staring at my lips, Wooyoung?" Seonghwa asked again, an amused smile on his face. Wooyoung cursed under his breath at how Seonghwa gets to enjoy teasing while he suffers the embarrassment.

"I mean- Maybe _not_ not at all... Ugh, it was involuntary, really."

"But?" Seonghwa asked slowly.

Wooyoung looked down to hide his blush and hating himself for having to do that. "But I kinda liked it." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for only Seonghwa to hear.

Seonghwa held back a giggle at the younger because he thought it was so adorable. He then moved his hand to cup Wooyoung's face and brought it a bit upwards to him. He didn't push him away, so Seonghwa took this as a good sign. Leaning down a bit, he pressed a kiss on his lips. A short one, like a peck on the lips, but long enough for Wooyoung to enjoy the good feeling again, to remember it for later.

Wooyoung felt Seonghwa pulled away and their eyes met. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he stepped away from Seonghwa's personal space, wide-eyed.

He found his voice again as he mumbled, "T-Thanks... Though you really didn't have to.."

"But you wanted it, right? Or else it'd bother you then." He glanced up to see Seonghwa gazing at him tenderly, his eyebrow raised. He nodded slowly and the older added, "I'm just glad I could help, Wooyoung. Now let's go, the others must be waiting for us. There's some game they wanted to play."

Wooyoung felt Seonghwa patting his cheek before walking away. He blushed again at that, feeling kind of frustrated for feeling like this, so strangely soft since that incident with the oldest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, I mean, a goodnight kiss... on the lips." Wooyoung shyly pointed vaguely at his mouth with his finger.
> 
> Now Seonghwa looked fascinated and realized something. "So that's why you're here? You want another kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly there's a part 2 ???

Everything should've ended there, what they shared.

Wooyoung thought it was settled because he already knew what it feels like to have a real kiss with Seonghwa.

But did it feel enough for him?

Of course.

 _Not_.

Every free time he had, Wooyoung would find himself remembering back the feeling of the kiss. He could still feel the tingling the older had left on his lips, causing him to feel addicted to it.

To Seonghwa's lips.

His kiss.

Wooyoung was addicted and he wanted to taste it again.

So here he was, standing in front of Seonghwa and Hongjoong's shared room that night. Hongjoong was still in the studio, so it was Wooyoung's only chance to get what he wanted. After minutes of having debates with his inner self, he finally dared to knock on the door. He heard a faint answer to tell him to come in, and so he did.

Seonghwa was on his bed with a book in his hands. "Wooyoung, what brings you here?" He asked as he looked at the younger male in slight confusion but didn't put down his book as if he was reading the important part of the story.

Wooyoung already felt guilty when he realized how occupied Seonghwa is and that he was being selfish. But he's here now, he couldn't go back. Not without another kiss.

"Are you busy, hyung?"

"Well, kind of. Why? Do you need anything?"

"I just..." Wooyoung inhaled. "Can I cuddle with you for a while?" Not what he wanted in the first place, but he's getting there.

Seonghwa smiled softly and patted the spot next to him after scooting over, and Wooyoung gladly curled himself beside him. The older went back to read his book, _The Breaking Dawn,_ Wooyoung saw the title on the covers. He waited there, enjoying the warmth Seonghwa is radiating, but that was not his sole purpose of being there.

And Seonghwa looked so into the story that Wooyoung felt like it's wrong to disturb him. He let out a sigh without him realizing and this caught the attention of the other. Seonghwa looked down at Wooyoung and asked again, "I have a feeling that you're here for something else."

He always found out about something without anyone, or now, Wooyoung having to say it out loud. It made it easier for him, in this circumstance.

"Maybe." Wooyoung trailed his finger near the hem of his shirt, drawing an eight-figure.

"Do you want to tell me or should I guess? Yet again, you're not the patient one, right?" Seonghwa had closed his book now after book-marking the page and put it aside to face Wooyoung.

"So, what's up?"

Wooyoung still had his gaze on his hands, Seonghwa noticed. He reached out a hand to hold Wooyoung's and that made the younger look at him.

Seonghwa waited patiently for him. He had always been patient with everyone, especially Wooyoung. But instead of being patient because of his constant bullying and teasing almost every day, this time was a tad bit different. Wooyoung was acting oddly in front of him — it had been since that incident, precisely — and Seonghwa wondered why.

Though, he's not complaining at all. He's loving this side of Wooyoung, soft, quiet, and sweet.

"Wooyoung-ah?"

Wooyoung inhaled and thought to himself to just go with it. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Oh?" Seonghwa looked a bit confused at Wooyoung's random request. It wasn't uncommon to give kisses on his members' cheeks as it is how they show affection, especially Wooyoung. It was what he always does.

But Wooyoung asking for the kiss? From Seonghwa? That's a first. "Of course, you can." Seonghwa said nonetheless.

The younger shook his head. "No, I mean, a goodnight kiss... on the lips." Wooyoung shyly pointed vaguely at his mouth with his finger.

Now Seonghwa looked fascinated and realized something. "So that's why you're here? You want another kiss." The corner of his lips lifted.

Wooyoung sighed suddenly, feeling ashamed for his odd proposal. "Nevermind, it's a stupid idea. Forget it." He turned to leave but Seonghwa stopped him.

"No, it isn't. Wooyoung, it's _okay_." He ensured, pulling him closer to him then.

Wooyoung blushed at the proximity but waited eagerly for Seonghwa to close the gap. And he did, planting a soft kiss on his, and Wooyoung wasted no time to kiss back.

Tonight, it had last a little bit longer than the night they had their barbeque together.

Tonight, it felt nicer.

It felt better.

And Wooyoung prayed for it to last long. Though, Seonghwa had ended it too quickly for him to enjoy the moment longer. Wooyoung opened his eyes slowly to see Seonghwa smiling at him. He blushed again but managed to mumble out a thank you.

For the first time in ages, he had a really good night's sleep that night. All because of Seonghwa's loving kiss.

It had continued for some of the nights after that, the kisses. Wooyoung wasn't as shy as before to seek the older for the service, using a good night's kiss as an excuse when he just wanted to feel those lips in his again.

Oh, how in love Wooyoung was with Seonghwa's perfect lips.

He swore those were enough. It should be. However, needless to say, another part inside him felt a little greedy and wanted even more than just those short kisses. The one that's more than just two lips connected.

The one where it could make him feel aroused with just the kiss alone.

Yes, _that_ kind of kiss.

Mercifully, Wooyoung was able to hold his urges and think of something else to probably shake that idea away. To no avail, he couldn't. Especially when it was time for him to drop his visit to Seonghwa's room when Hongjoong was nowhere to be found again, the older was changing to his nightwear.

Wooyoung, being the shameless boy he is, had stared at Seonghwa's bareback until it's covered with a black shirt the older put on.

When Seonghwa suddenly turned around at him, Wooyoung hurriedly tore his gaze away to look at the dull wall instead. He shouldn't feel this timid, they've seen each other topless before, but he here he was. Acting all shy like a girl. He felt the bed he's on dipped and saw Seonghwa sitting before him.

"Unable to sleep again?"

A question he would always ask since all of this became a routine. Wooyoung nodded silently and raised his head to wait for him. Seonghwa cupped both of his cheeks, like always, and leaned in to kiss him. Wooyoung closed his eyes to bask in the warmth of having the older close to him like this, kissing him. Washing away all of his tiredness and insecurities inside him.

Making him feel wonderful all over his body, igniting sparks in his stomach like dynamite.

Seonghwa's lips always felt so soft for him. It tasted so sweet, like honey with a mix of strawberry. Wooyoung would die for more of it.

As usual, the kiss only lasted for not more than five seconds. Wooyoung let out a quiet whimper at the loss of Seonghwa's lips, but he still felt the hands cupping his cheeks. He opened his eyes and sighed in disappointment, confusing Seonghwa in return.

"Something wrong?" Seonghwa asked gently.

Wooyoung always loved how delicate and gentle Seonghwa could be, in any possible way.

"Again." He mumbled out without hesitating, because he had held his needs this long, but couldn't for anymore longer.

"What?"

"I want it again, hyung."

And who was Seonghwa to deny the request that came from Wooyoung who looked this helpless and little? They kissed again, the same kiss they would share, but not the one Wooyoung needed.

"Again."

Wooyoung whispered and they connected their lips, repeatedly, until he said, "More."

"More?" Seonghwa gave him a concerned look, only to receive a soft whine out of Wooyoung, begging him to give what he needed at the moment.

"Please, hyung. I want it."

Fortunately, Seonghwa understood this and gave the younger what he desired. Because he too, had wanted this for a long time. He just had a good way of holding himself from giving in to his urges too easily to the young boy. He wanted to wait until Wooyoung would be the one asking for it so he wouldn't end up hurting the poor boy's feelings in return.

He smiled as he caressed his thumb over Wooyoung's cheek before closing the gap yet again for another kiss.

A different one, this time. The one both of them had waited for a while now. They didn't bother to wait for another time, they just couldn't. Seonghwa had assured earlier that Hongjoong would be home later than usual, so they had all the time they need.

Wooyoung smiled behind the kiss, feeling more than happy at the moment. He felt Seonghwa nibbled on his lower lip, an action he had anticipated, and gladly opened his mouth to allow entrance for the older.

Seonghwa gradually moved his tongue inside Wooyoung's mouth and played with his tongue as well, his hands fell to grip on the younger's sides. It was a battle that Seonghwa lead and Wooyoung followed, letting out a whine because of how euphoric he's feeling right now. Ultimately, they had to break their heated kiss, a string of saliva connecting both their tongue as they panted for oxygen.

Though, Wooyoung wasn't finished just yet. He lifted his arms to wrap them around Seonghwa and brought him down for another kiss.

Their heaving chests pressed as Wooyoung pulled both of them closer, in need of Seonghwa's body on him, touching him. They had to pause their session as Seonghwa went to carefully lay Wooyoung on his bed, his head positioned in the plush pillow, and Seonghwa climbed over to tower him.

The sight of Seonghwa on top of him made Wooyoung's stomach doing all types of turns, sending heat burning all over his body. As much as he wanted to stare longer, he was more eager to continue to feel Seonghwa's lips on him and his tongue inside him again.

And he did as their lips found each other again. Wooyoung pulled the older to him so that they could feel their warm bodies close to one another and Seonghwa adjust their hips, causing their hardened groin to brush. A small whimper came out of Wooyoung as he bucked up his hips again to feel the friction.

Seonghwa was happy to give what the other needed and grounded his hips further, hearing another moan from Wooyoung that halted their kiss. He trailed his lips to the younger's sculpted jaw and then to the base of the neck, his hips never stopped moving to grind down on Wooyoung's clothed crotched slowly, who had whined a little louder, but not loud enough for it to be audible out of the room.

They didn't even care to take off their bottom piece of garment to get off and make everything feel better, it was kind of funny, to be honest. Especially when Seonghwa was the kind of person who despised getting filthy, but he promised himself that this would the only time he goes against his rules of life.

Because he had Wooyoung moaning, squirming, and panting underneath him as he sucked on a spot above his collarbone. It was like music in his ears.

"H-Hyung... I- _Ngh_ –" Wooyoung cried out between his heavy breathes.

"Yes, Wooyoung-ah?"

"I- I feel like... I'm–" Seonghwa hummed in response to Wooyoung's difficulties in choosing the right words, but he understood well. "Are you close?"

The younger nodded silently. "Me too. We'll do it together, okay?" Another nod and Seonghwa felt Wooyoung holding onto his shoulders. And just a few more thrusts, they both came inside their shorts, Wooyoung's moan was silenced by Seonghwa's lips on him with an open-mouthed kiss.

They were both panting heavily, both now on their backs as Seonghwa had rolled off from Wooyoung. They didn't say a word then, just quietly catching their breath. Wooyoung felt relieved as he sighed and turned to curl next to the older.

And that's how their unusual night had ended, cuddled close to each other. Hongjoong walked in a few minutes after they both fell asleep with a surprised look despite his worn-out self because of a guest in his room, and said guest sleeping with his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not finished yet, guys. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seonghwa hyung, I'm so in love with you." Wooyoung breathed. "And I want you to do it. Take me. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one a bit long.
> 
> content: blowjob and smut (if you squint, you can see that this is my first time writing a smut. so.... ya)
> 
> couldn't reread because its freaking 4 am and my brain is too fucked up so here u go. *throws a very long chapter to you*

They then leveled up into making out, whether it be at the back of their van on their ride back to the dorms where all of the other members were deep in their nap, or behind closed doors of the changing slash waiting room during their promotion.

Or, their favorite place and time were in the recording studio for their vocal lesson that they coincidentally became each other's partner every Wednesday.

One fateful Wednesday, they were told by their vocal teacher to stay back, or rather, Seonghwa was the one that should stay and practice more because he didn't quite do it well during the lesson. Wooyoung offered to accompany him and helped a little while their teacher left.

It was just the two of them in the recording studio. Wooyoung could pick up how exhausted and stressed out Seonghwa looked after nearly an hour of failing to hit that certain note 'perfectly', said Seonghwa. Wooyoung thought he should stop and maybe try again next time.

"Hyung, I think you should take a break." He said.

"No, I'm fine. I need to get this, I'm so close." Seonghwa shook his head.

"You've done better than before, hyung. You look tired already."

But Seonghwa insisted and looked even more frustrated when saying, "You can head home first if you want, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung frowned. "I'm not leaving you, but I can't let you overwork yourself."

"Then leave." Seonghwa suddenly snapped at the younger, raising his voice a bit. He then widened his eyes when he saw how Wooyoung flinched. "Wooyoung... I'm sorry. I-" He inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, feeling bad for the other.

Though, Wooyoung wasn't feeling scared and still walked to Seonghwa with a bottle of water in his hand. "You're just feeling tired, hyung. It's not your fault. Let's just take a seat and relax for a minute." Wooyoung said after handing Seonghwa the plain water.

They both sat for a while on the sofa for Seonghwa to take a breath. Wooyoung waited patiently before they could get home and so he could take a hot shower. It's been a tiring day, actually.

Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa after a few minutes and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yea, a bit." Seonghwa looked back at him with a nod. "I haven't got much rest lately, that's all."

They stared at each other then, suddenly not saying anything as the silence fell on them. Wooyoung moved from Seonghwa's eyes to look at his lips, suddenly feeling hungry for the taste at the moment. He inched closer when he realized Seonghwa do the same. In a matter of seconds, their lips crashed into each other for a kiss.

Wooyoung discovered how eager Seonghwa was when he deepened it as soon as their lips met, taking the lead as always and dominate him. He felt the older nibbled his bottom lip for entrance and when he opened his mouth, Seonghwa hungrily ate his insides and sucked his tongue somewhat roughly, leaving Wooyoung moaning loudly in the empty little room.

He felt excited at this new feeling bubbling in his stomach. He climbed to straddle himself on Seonghwa, brushing his knee on Seonghwa's surprisingly hard member. That caused the older to break the kiss immediately to let out a groan and bit his bottom lip then.

Wooyoung frowned at him and soon realized what he's done. "Hyung—"

"Sorry, I—" Seonghwa watched Wooyoung looking at his obvious bulge and blushed madly. "How long have you been holding that?" Wooyoung asked.

"N-Not long ago. The stress got me worked up and... I haven't jerked off in a while." Seonghwa admitted.

Wooyoung tilted his head and recalled seeing Seonghwa crossing his leg rather uncomfortably earlier. He moved his hand to palm the bulge shyly and experimentally and felt Seonghwa bucking his hips up and a whine left his lips. He stared at him and got an idea.

"Do you need help, hyung?" Seonghwa looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I– I can... help you," Wooyoung said, his face flushed red. Judging by the way he offered, Seonghwa figured it's his first time. "Have you done this before?" He tried asking and received a nod. He was right.

"Are you sure you want this, Wooyoung? I can handle this myself." Seonghwa asked, worried.

Wooyoung shook his head. "I'm sure, hyung. Let me help you, please?" Seonghwa thought for a while.

Having someone blow him finally really turned him on and better than to wait till he gets home and uses his hand to take care of his problem. He gave a nod then, and Wooyoung pushed himself to kneel on the ground in front of him between his knees. Seonghwa scooted himself so that he's at the edge of the couch, opening his legs wider to allow Wooyoung more access to his member, and leaned back.

He felt the younger unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled down the hem of his boxer to free his hard member that's already leaking with precum. Seonghwa hissed as the cold air brushed his dick. He glanced down at Wooyoung who began to stare in awe. And then he felt the other wrapping his fingers at the base and gave it a few strokes.

Seonghwa held back a groan, waiting impatiently for Wooyoung to start putting his aching cock in his mouth. Soon enough, before he could prepare himself, he felt Wooyoung's warm mouth around his head and going down slowly to take it whole.

"F-Fuck, Wooyoung-ah." Seonghwa shut his eyes.

Wooyoung paused to adjust to the size. He couldn't reach the end of it without having to deepthroat himself since Seonghwa was surprisingly long.

After that, he bobbed his head up and down slowly, earning a few low moans from Seonghwa. He pulled out almost all of it and stopped at the head to suck on it, earning a louder moan from Seonghwa. 

"Y-Yes, agai- ah _fuck_."

He repeated the action and took the dick inside his mouth again, picking up the pace after some time and continued sucking on the member.

Seonghwa hurried his hand to grasp on Wooyoung's hair, trying so hard not to grip it harder to keep him in place and hurt the younger. Wooyoung responded with a moan, vibrating the dick inside him in return and caused Seonghwa to moan out loud again.

The room was filled with lewd noises coming from both of them. Suddenly, Wooyoung felt brave. Brave to go in further and take the whole length into his mouth. He felt the head hitting the back of his throat as he bobbed his head again.

"Oh, god, Wooyoung-ah." Seonghwa widened his eyes at the sight before him, getting worried when he saw the younger frowned. "Are you okay?"

Wooyoung refused to let go of Seonghwa's dick, so he nodded in return. He then sucked harder, causing Seonghwa to grip his hair tighter while throwing back his head.

"I'm gonna come, Wooyoung-ah," Seonghwa warned. "Like, very soon— _Ngh.._ "

But he didn't feel Wooyoung removing his mouth. Instead, he felt the younger sucking on him harder. He looked back down and said, "Wooyoung, I-I'm gonna come."

Wooyoung let go only to say, "Come inside me, hyung." And then the dick was back inside him.

" _Oh_ , fuck."

Seonghwa could only groan at that. He felt his climax coming sooner than he thought and said hurriedly, "I-I'm coming, Wooyoung. I'm coming— Ahh!" He jerked his hip forward while holding Wooyoung's head down as he came inside him.

Wooyoung tried hard to swallow all of the liquid that hit his throat and after Seonghwa stopped, he let go running his tongue all over the surface of Seonghwa's dick, licking it clean. After that, he climbed over Seonghwa and rested himself on his chest, panting hard as well.

"Wooyoung, are you okay?" Seonghwa asked after finding his voice again, looking concerned at the boy on him.

"I feel great, hyung." Wooyoung raised his head to look at Seonghwa. "How about you?"

Seonghwa smiled and nodded. "Me too. Thanks, Wooyoung. You took me very well for a first-timer." Wooyoung blushed at the praise but smiled also.

"By the way, you tasted delicious, hyung."

* * *

Feelings.

Precisely towards Seonghwa.

It never occurred to Wooyoung's mind before, since the beginning of everything that they're having now, nor did he come to care much because he was just addicted to kissing Seonghwa.

Maybe not just the kiss because they did get off together, _clothed_.

And Wooyoung did give a freaking _blowjob_ for Seonghwa.

Yet, Wooyoung was very sure there were no feelings involved. He was just addicted to doing these kinds of things with Seonghwa because of his growing needs.

No feelings at all.

That's what he always assumed until eventually, it _did,_ and he was _wrong_ all this time. Maybe it had been there far too earlier than the moment he realized it, but yes, he had feelings for Seonghwa.

It happened one night during their rendezvous for good night kisses, Wooyoung was just gazing at the older after the kiss and he had thought, wow, Seonghwa looks so beautiful in front of him. His elegant smile towards Wooyoung, his eyes that contained caring and loving that at the same time would twinkle like the thousand stars at the sea.

And, holy hell, maybe Wooyoung _is_ in love with this man.

* * *

Eight members were gathering in the living room one Saturday for their movie night and fatefully, Wooyoung was sitting with Seonghwa on one of their couch that's only fit for two people. The movie had yet to begin because Yunho and Jongho were fighting over which movie genre to choose.

"We should watch a horror movie, Yunho hyung," Jongho said.

"We watched Annabelle last time. Let's watch a superhero movie." Yunho insisted.

"Superhero? You're so lame, hyung. At least horror is better."

"Oh, shut up. Horror movies at night are so cliche."

"It's not cliche. You're just scared."

"No, I'm not!"

Wooyoung chuckled at the two and looked at Seonghwa who pulled his fluffy blanket to cover his chest. He nudged at the older, deciding to tease him with a grin. Seonghwa didn't respond, so he did it again, a bit harder this time, and Seonghwa looked at him.

"What?"

The younger didn't reply but his grin widened. He pushed Seonghwa's shoulder again. "Why do you this?"

"Because I like you, of course."

Seonghwa only pouted with a blink while Wooyoung stared at him with a puppy look. Then, he felt himself getting shoved by the older and fell to the floor, his back hitting Yunho. "Hey—"

"Sorry, Yunho. It was Seonghwa hyung's fault." Yunho just shrugged and Wooyoung went back to his spot next to Seonghwa. "No, it's not." Seonghwa denied with a frown but did it all playfully.

"It is, hyung. It's all your fault."

Wooyoung launched himself to Seonghwa, positioning himself to snuggle next to him. They were very close to one another, but it's a normal sight to see. And Seonghwa was definitely used to this. By the time, the movie was already beginning to play, something Hongjoong ended up picking. It was a thriller movie and everybody began to quiet down to watch the film.

Halfway through the movie, Seonghwa found Wooyoung sitting on his thighs with one arm around his shoulders, but he let him. He secretly liked the feeling of the younger clinging onto him, it felt like he could be the one someone could hold on to. Seonghwa slung his arm to hold Wooyoung close and could smell his lemon scent shampoo in his hair.

Realizing back, it smelled a lot like his shampoo. "Did you use my shampoo, Wooyoung?" Seonghwa asked in a whisper. "Yeah, it smelled nice." Wooyoung glanced up, tilting his head a little to look at the taller. "I hope you don't mind."

"No," Seonghwa shook his head a little. "You can keep on using it." He smiled, suddenly wanting to kiss Wooyoung's lips right then and there.

"Thanks, hyung." He felt the younger plant a kiss on the spot between his chin and his cheeks, but dangerously close to the corner of his lips. Seonghwa widened his eyes at him and saw Wooyoung grinning. The younger was teasing him, though Seonghwa just shrugged it off.

The movie eventually ended and they all moved to leave to their rooms for the night. Seonghwa and Wooyoung were the last ones to do so since Wooyoung took some time to get off the older. "I was serious, you know. Earlier." Wooyoung spoke suddenly. Seonghwa moved back to sit next to Wooyoung.

"About what? My fault for making you fall off? Come on, really?" Seonghwa rolled his eyes sleepily.

Wooyoung shook his head. "No, not that."

"Then what?"

"That I like you." He murmured very quietly and Seonghwa looked slightly surprised at the confession but a moment after that, he smiled at Wooyoung and pet his head. "I'm very surprised you'd really say that." He said. Wooyoung lifted his head almost too quickly.

"Why?"

Seonghwa pressed his lips to a thin line, sliding his hand from the top of Wooyoung's head to cup his cheek which Wooyoung leaned into the touch. "I thought what we're doing are just to satisfy each other's needs. With all the stresses we're dealing with currently with the shoots and promotions, you having feelings for me never crossed my mind before, to be honest." He explained.

"Is it... a bad thing?" Wooyoung asked worriedly, scanning Seonghwa's face. "You- You don't..."

"No, it's not."

Seonghwa shook his head, confusing Wooyoung the more. He then leaned forward for a soft, loving kiss and Wooyoung closed his eyes, enjoying the short moment before Seonghwa retreat his lips. "I like doing those things with you because I like you too." And Wooyoung broke into the happiest smile.

Maybe it's not that bad having feelings involved.

They continued their little relationship, mostly spending time and enjoying little things about each other. They held hands under the table whenever they are seated next to each other every meal, cuddling close to each other in comfortable silence, appreciating each other's absence. Also, goodnight kisses just became more meaningful for both of them.

And they fell more in love with each other because of those things.

Soon enough, Wooyoung felt like he want to take another step further.

It was their short vacation on the weekends. Their manager had suggested to let them go camping in the woods all by themselves so they could release stress by being with the nature. Though, there were still crew members and staff living nearby in hotels in case stuff gets ugly.

The ride to their camping site was quite long, but Wooyoung got to sit next to Seonghwa for the whole ride so it wasn't boring like how others stated. By the time they arrived at their cabin, Wooyoung rushed out of their van to stare in awe at the huge house, and then rushed inside.

"He's that excited, huh. That kid." Hongjoong shook his head tiredly. "He should at least take out his things first out of the van."

Seonghwa could only smile at the leader. He couldn't get that mad at the younger because he loved him more than everyone. And he would like to keep that to himself and Wooyoung only.

The rest of the members had taken out all of their luggages from the back of the van and gathered around when Wooyoung came back. "I call dibs on the master bedroom!" He yelled out loud.

"Woah, hold up, Wooyoung. You know that's kinda not fair." Yeosang said a little judgingly. He looked tired after waking up from his long nap so that explained his bad mood.

But Wooyoung shook his head. "I know. But it's not that big compared to other rooms, actually. It's just located on the top floor, the attic, I mean."

"How many rooms are there?" Yunho asked.

"I looked it up and there are four rooms in total, so we can go in pairs." Hongjoong answered and added, "Should we vote for our roommate?"

"Can't we choose our own roommate?" Wooyoung asked hopefully. He already planned before this vacation happened to have a room with Seonghwa, and he knew the older had been thinking the same thing the moment they met eyes.

Thankfully, the others seemed to have the same idea as Wooyoung as they nodded. Hongjoong pursed his lips. "Okay, then, I guess you all already know who to be with."

Wooyoung took this chance to hurriedly answer, "I wanna be with Seonghwa hyung." The said male looked somewhat happy but didn't let it show much.

"Of course, you would," Yunho mumbled next to him and Wooyoung raised his eyebrow at him. The tallest didn't look at him, though, but Wooyoung just played dumb.

They all picked their roommate easily and rushed inside with their luggage and suitcases as the sky was getting darker. Wooyoung and Seonghwa got their suitcases inside their room easily as they only had to climb a few stairs to the attic. The room was surprisingly spacious to be in the attic, a queen-sized bed at the center of the room facing the window, the wooden floor was covered with a fluffy velvet carpet, and a few paintings hung on the walls as decorations. They had their own bathroom, but the disadvantage was that it's smaller in size than the other bathrooms in other rooms Wooyoung had checked.

Nonetheless, it's a perfect room for the two of them.

"This room is very nice," Seonghwa said as he looked around while Wooyoung already threw himself on their bed. "Of course, I only pick the best for us. We have more privacy this way." Wooyoung said.

Seonghwa turned around and saw Wooyoung wink at him, which he blushed lightly and smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Only for you, hyung." Wooyoung smiled and opened his arms, indicating Seonghwa to come to him. "Come hold me." It was more like an order but he didn't care.

"We need to shower first, Wooyoung." Seonghwa said but moved closer to the foot of the bed nevertheless.

Wooyoung pouted. "But I've been waiting for three long hours, hyung. I miss it..." He admitted the last one shyly.

"Miss what?" Seonghwa asked even though he knew what the younger meant. Wooyoung made a cute noise and mumbled something that Seonghwa couldn't make out the actual words. "I can't hear you, _Wooyoungie_."

Wooyoung glanced at Seonghwa to meet his stare and removed his gaze quickly. Until now, the other's stare would always affect him in all types of ways and make his stomach flutter with butterflies. He still felt small and shy despite his constant bullying towards Seonghwa whenever they were in front of cameras.

He opened his mouth to repeat his words a bit louder. "I miss... having you close to me." A light blush painted across Wooyoung's cheeks. Seonghwa smiled satisfyingly and moved to give what the younger wanted.

Wooyoung draped his arms tightly around Seonghwa and buried his face to his chest, inhaling the older's cologne, his favorite smell. Seonghwa did the same and put his chin on Wooyoung's head. They stayed like that for minutes until Seonghwa made a move to go away only for Wooyoung to hug him tighter.

"Please, don't let go yet." He murmured and tilted his head back to look up at Seonghwa.

"I seriously need a shower, Wooyoungie. And you have me for yourself the whole night we're here, anyway." Seonghwa said and then noticed Wooyoung's face colored a dark red. "O-oh, right." The younger released his hold but stayed lying there.

Seonghwa tilted Wooyoung's head to look at him and planted a kiss, which Wooyoung did the same and closed his eyes. "Now, we both better hurry up for our activities tonight. We can have fun then."

That night, the group cooked a bunch of meat on the grill and even made ramen for everyone. Then, they had smores together around the campfire while telling interesting stories. It started as funny stories which then turned into scary ghost stories, mostly told by Wooyoung. They all had fun listening, despite the chills running down their spine. When it's quite late, they all decided to head to bed and sleep for the night.

Wooyoung had already made himself comfortable in the mattress, waiting for Seonghwa who just exited the bathroom after his skincare routine.

"Hyung, why did you have to take so long?" Wooyoung whined and then pouted when Seonghwa crawled on the bed to join him. "It wasn't that long, you're just impatient to have me to yourself and only you tonight." Seonghwa teased and Wooyoung blushed yet again. He cocked his head to the side at the younger who seemed very flustered at what he said.

"Oh, have you been... planning something?" Seonghwa raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Wooyoung averted his gaze elsewhere, too shy to admit the truth.

Seonghwa smirked a bit. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hyung!" Wooyoung pouted with a scowl. "I'm just glad I can finally sleep with you." He muttered the next words and Seonghwa laid on the pillow and pulled Wooyoung close to him.

"Oh, I can see that." Seonghwa giggled lowly. Wooyoung grinned and stared at Seonghwa's eyes. He then leaned in to kiss him and felt Seonghwa returning it, only to break it later. Wooyoung whimpered and went to chase the other's lips but Seonghwa, being the tease he is, moved back.

"Seonghwa hyung." Wooyoung saw Seonghwa smirked, but sooner their lips are locked for another kiss again.

Wooyoung carefully nipped the older's bottom lip and tugged between his teeth, hearing a groan from the latter. He smiled triumphantly but continued the kiss again, deepening it. It didn't take long to have Seonghwa on top of him, hands on his sides, and his lips found their way on his favorite spot, forcing out a cry of moan from Wooyoung.

They both realized what is going to happen next and Seonghwa was the one to pause and take a look at Wooyoung, suddenly unable to form the right words to ask for the younger's approval. "Wooyoung-"

"Seonghwa hyung, I'm so in love with you." Wooyoung breathed. "And I want you to do it. Take me. _Please_."

Seonghwa softened at Wooyoung's gentle plead and smiled softly. "Okay, sweetheart." He planted a kiss on the boy's lips and hopped off the bed to go to his suitcase. He came back with a bottle of lube and wet wipes in his hand, surprising Wooyoung as he said, "Look who's been planning something."

Which, Seonghwa just rolled his eyes and repositioned himself on Wooyoung and attacked his lips again for a sloppy kiss. They discarded their pajamas in one go and Seonghwa had to sit back to scan Wooyoung's perfectly sculpted bare body.

His flushed collarbones, his lean shoulders, and his well-toned chest rising at an even pace. Seonghwa stared at all of Wooyoung in awe. The other blushed at the attention he's getting and covered his red face. "Stop staring for too long."

"You're so gorgeous, dear." Seonghwa whispered, reaching out to tug Wooyoung's hand away. "Please, don't hide away from me."

Wooyoung stared back at him and scanned his body, his face getting redder. "I can say the same thing for yourself." He mumbled with a timid smile. Seonghwa leaned in again to kiss the boy while his hand grabbed the lube next to them and opened the cap. "I'm going to prep you first, alright, baby?" He said in the kiss.

"W-Will it hurt?" Wooyoung asked nervously, having no experience of fingering himself. With all the tight schedule, he never got the time to experiment with himself.

"It will hurt at first, but only a little. It will get better later and you will feel pleasure." Seonghwa explained gently, examining Wooyoung's worried face. "You need this, baby. Or it will hurt a lot if you skip this important step."

"You'll be g-gentle, right?"

"Love, of course, I will."

Wooyoung felt relaxed and nodded slowly. "O-Okay."

Seonghwa proceeded to spread Wooyoung's legs all while coating his fingers with a good amount of lube. He brushed his hand in Wooyoung's inner thigh, slowly moving to his rim, and rubbed his lubed fingers around the entrance.

Wooyoung sucked a breath shakily when he felt something wet circling his hole. "You will feel a little sting in the beginning, but I promise it will only last a few seconds." Seonghwa reminded him again and he nodded. Slowly, Seonghwa slid his forefinger in first, earning an uncomfortable moan from Wooyoung. He paused after he pushed in fully and watched the younger's reaction.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" He asked.

"I guess... I-It feels... weird." Wooyoung blinked his eyes and waited to adjust to the strange feeling.

"You will feel good if I move. Darling, can you let me do that?"

A nod, and then Seonghwa pulled half of his finger and went back in, and repeat. Wooyoung's gasps turned into a series of low moans then, starting to look like he's feeling good. Seonghwa noticed this and said, "I'm going to put in another one. Is that okay with you?"

A nod again. "I need to hear words, babe."

"Y-Yes." Wooyoung nodded again and Seonghwa slid in his middle finger, earning a louder moan from the younger.

He moved his fingers back and forth, scissored it open, curled the two digits inside Wooyoung's hole to stretch him open and the boy moaned louder then. Thinking he's done enough prep, he retreated his fingers out of Wooyoung who in turn whimpered at the empty feeling. Seonghwa went to kiss him again while his hand worked to lube his hard member.

Then, he broke the short kiss and aligned his member at the stretched entrance. "Wooyoung, love, this one will hurt a little more than before, even though I've prepped you. But you still need to brace yourself, okay?" Seonghwa warned gently.

Wooyoung pressed his lips and nodded bravely. "O-Okay, I can take it." He had been prepped prior, so he would be fine, he wished.

"Just tell me when to stop, okay, sweetie?" Seonghwa cupped one hand on Wooyoung's cheek who nodded.

Then, carefully, Seonghwa entered inside him slowly but smoothly, but he had to stop himself when Wooyoung cried. "W-Wait- stop! It h-hurts..." He begged, panting, and Seonghwa hurried to face him. "I'm sorry, love. I'm so so sorry I hurt you." He said quickly.

"No, don't be sorry. I wanted this, hyung." Wooyoung opened his eyes to stare back. He took a moment to breathe and Seonghwa waited patiently. "Baby, are you okay for me to continue going in now?" He asked after a minute.

"C-Continue?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm only halfway in."

"Halfway?" Wooyoung widened his eyes and Seonghwa just smiled sheepishly, saying, "We're getting to the good part, sweetie. Just a little more, I know you can do it." He assured, causing Wooyoung to nod confidently. With that, Seonghwa pushed himself in fully.

Wooyoung felt like all of his air had knocked out of him when he screeched again, though before he could get louder, Seonghwa hurried to silence him with an open-mouthed kiss. Had he not done that, he's afraid he'd woken up the entire cabin. He waited for a moment. He never felt so full, but it didn't feel unusual. It felt somewhat nice and he wanted to feel more of it.

"You c-can move now, hyung." He told Seonghwa who had been waiting for him. He felt the older pulled out slowly and thrust back in, pushing a cried moan out of Wooyoung's mouth.

Seonghwa set an even, slow pace first, thrusting his hips carefully to not hurt the younger. "God, you're so tight, Wooyoung."

By the time Wooyoung arched his back with a louder cry, Seonghwa knew he had hit the spot. He picked up his pace, causing Wooyoung to let more moans bouncing off the wooden walls.

They were glad that Wooyoung has chosen this room, but there were still possibilities for them to be heard. They would surely meet a few glares thrown at them in the morning. Well, they were having the time of their life to care about the issue.

Wooyoung felt like he's on cloud nine, having Seonghwa thrusting in him deep, fast, and hard now. He felt the older bring up his hips for a better angle and he threw his head back. "F-fuck. H-Hyung, I'm gonna come." He said.

Seonghwa used his other hand to move from Wooyoung's hip towards the neglected dick of Wooyoung and stroked on it a few times.

Too much. It was all too much for Wooyoung to handle. "I'm c-coming, god. Fu—" With one last stroke by Seonghwa, his body shook as his orgasm came, shooting strings of white on his stomach. He laid back tiredly but Seonghwa didn't stop and continued to thrust in deeper.

"Baby, I'm gonna come too," Seonghwa said, alerting Wooyoung. "Please, c-come inside me, h-hyung."

Seonghwa bit his lower lips and closed his eyes, too caught up to chase his high. With a few more thrusts, he then came deep inside Wooyoung, throwing his head back with a groan. He pulled out of Wooyoung carefully and grabbed the wet wipes near him to clean Wooyoung's stomach and himself real quick. After throwing away the wipes, he finally dropped himself next to Wooyoung, panting heavily.

"That was... truly fantastic."

Wooyoung said in between breath. Seonghwa nodded and opened his eyes before he could doze off to sleep. "Yeah." He turned to look at his lover who was already staring at him. "You were so good for me, Wooyoung-ah." He caressed Wooyoung's cheek and stared at him with loving eyes. "I love you so so much."

Wooyoung felt tears forming in his eyes, though he grinned widely. "I love you too, Seonghwa hyung. A lot more than you think." He snuggled closer to put his head in the crook of Seonghwa's neck and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight, Seonghwa hyung."

"Goodnight, my star, Wooyoung." Seonghwa pressed his lips on Wooyoung's head and soon drifted off to sleep too.

The next morning, Seonghwa was the first one to wake up, since Wooyoung was quite the type to wake up later. He was greeted with a sight of Wooyoung sleeping peacefully before him, snoring so softly. Seonghwa had to hold himself to shower the younger's cute face with kisses.

He then noticed how bright it had been outside when he glanced at the window. Carefully not to wake up his sleeping beauty, Seonghwa extended his arm for his phone on the bedside and unlocked it. He widened his eyes because of two things; 1) It was already 8 in the morning and nobody had woken him and Wooyoung up and 2) There were a lot of messages in the group chat with other members.

Seonghwa opened it to read them and widened his eyes at his screen.

**~~ATEEZZZ~~**

**Yunho**  
oh mY FUCKING GOD.

**Yeosang**  
yeah, same.

**Mingi**  
you can't sleep too?

**Yeosang**  
who the fuck can at this point

**Hongjoong**  
why

**Hongjoong**  
out of all day and places

**Hongjoong**  
doeS IT HAVE TO BE TONIGHT?? ON OUR VACATION????

**Hongjoong**  
I know we're supposed to eNjOy ourselves. But this. This! iS CROSSING THE LINE!

**San**  
oop, Hongjoong hyung is mad. Does this mean we get to see Seonghwa hyung gets beaten up?

**Yeosang**  
wouldn't that be a promising sight

**Yunho**  
I swear Wooyoung is so fucking loud in everything he does

**Jongho**  
please, my ears are bleeding

**Mingi**  
oh no, our baby is awake!

**Hongjoong**  
oh great. I swear to god those two are gonna pay!!

**San**  
let's beat Seonghwa hyung up! And Wooyoung too!

**Yunho**  
yeah let's punish them for ruining our sleep

**Hongjoong**  
I am so angry that I can't think of a punishment

**Yeosang**  
let's leave them in the cabin while we go for our walk the next morning. Don't ever wake them up.

**Jongho**  
lock them inside, please

**Mingi**  
but aren't we just letting them have their alone time?

**Hongjoong**  
I know how bad Seonghwa wanted to go into the woods and check out that waterfall, so this is a great idea.

**San**  
Good! Then let's do it!

**Yunho**  
Serve you two right, Seonghwa and Wooyoung

**Yeosang**  
Fuck them both. I can't sleep now.

**San**  
Actually, I think Seonghwa hyung is doing the fucking

**Mingi**  
No, don't! Our baby Jongho is present!!

—

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should've stayed as a one-shot.
> 
> i have no regrets.


End file.
